Lying in Peace and Comfort
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: A story of Harry and Ginny's lives immidiatly after the Final Battle, starting when they first reunite and continueing from there. DISCONTINUED, because I didn't like how it was going, for my new version look at Time Heals.
1. Chapter 1

**Lying in Peace and Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the talented J. K. Rowling**

Ginny didn't understand, how could she be feeling really happy, while she was also completely sorrowful? She was happy because Voldemort had just been killed, and now the wizards and witches everywhere, no longer had to fear for their live whenever they were to step outside of their homes.

Her sadness, though, was caused by something that will cause her whole family great pain for quite some time. Her older brother, Fred, had been killed during the battle to get rid of Voldemort, and his followers, the Death Eaters. She was going to miss Fred terribly, even though he could sometimes be a nuisance and a danger, he was he brother and she loved him. With him gone, The Weasley family will never be the same, and it hurt her to think of how things will be changed without his smile and jokes.

Right now Ginny was lying on her bed in the Gryffindor tower. Her mum had sent her up there, telling her that she needed sleep. But sleep didn't come, even though her body was exhausted, her mind was going a hundred mile per hour. She was busy trying to sort out her feelings and thoughts, but wasn't really succeeding in figuring anything out.

Ginny had been lying awake for four hours before she decided she needed to go for a walk. So, she changed into some fresh robes, for she had still been wearing the torn and blood stained ones she had during the battle.

As she walked through the castle she looked at the damage done. Random bits of wall and stairs had been blown into ruble by missed curses, statues and suits of armor had been knocked over, and paintings had been destroyed or knocked their place on the wall.

The castle did not look like the picture of comfort and security it once had. Of course, it hadn't looked or felt like that since Dumbledore died. All throughout the past year, Hogwarts had seemed more like a prison to Ginny. A place where she was trapped and tortured, with no way of getting out. It had been horrible, the only thing that made her feel better, and not so trapped, was the DA. The DA had made her feel like she was actually doing something, instead of just sitting there and taking whatever the Carrow's and Snape had to throw at her.

Ginny had been so lost in thought that she didn't realize where she was going until she felt the warm May air hit her face as she walked outside. Taking a deep breath of the fresh spring air, Ginny continued to walk. She made her way over to a favorite tree of hers down by the lake.

While sitting under the cool shade of the tree, Ginny couldn't help but let her mind wander. So, as she stared at the ripples the wind was making in the lake, the clouds in the sky, and the shadows on the ground, she was reminded by some event from the past. Sometimes the shapes of the clouds would remind her so something that had happened earlier in the year while the Carrow's ran Hogwarts, or a shadow on the ground would bring her back to the Battle which actually only ended mere hours ago.

It wasn't long until an image in the clouds reminded her of Fred and, for the first time since after the battle, Ginny began to cry. The sobs shook through as she cried into her knees. It was just too hard to accept that Fred was gone, and never going to come back.

Ginny was just beginning to calm down when she heard someone sitting down beside. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked up at her visitor. There, sitting next to her was Harry.

The last time she had seen Harry was just after he defeated Voldemort, but he looked different now. Not so much outwardly, although he looked more rested, and clean than he had previously, but the change seemed to have been in his soul. He seemed more at peace, like he was no longer fighting a battle. This made Ginny happy, she had never told Harry, because she knew how hard he tried to hide it, but she hide always seen him fighting… everything. Fighting for his life, his friend's lives, and fear.

When Ginny looked up Harry didn't say anything he just stared at her. His brilliant emerald green eyes were filled with sadness and joy as they looked down upon her. Neither one of them knew what to say, so they just sat there, staring into each other's eyes, trying to make up for all the months they had lost.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, finally looking away from his eyes. "I've really missed you."

Harry wrapped his arms around her into a comforting hug. Leaning into her ear he whispered, "I've really missed you too. Are you all right?"

She was about to say yes, she was fine, but then she remembered Fred. "No, but I will."

Hugging her closer to him he kissed the top of her head. This is one of the things she loved about Harry, he knew that, no matter what the situation, he doesn't always need words to comfort her; his presence was enough to soothe her.

Five minutes had passed where Harry just held Ginny as she rested her head on his chest. They were comfortable as they sat in silence, but it couldn't last forever. There were things they needed to talk about.

"Harry, wh-what happened in the forest?" Ginny asked. That question had been annoying her for a long time. Harry had been carried out of the forest in Hagrid's arms, announced as dead. But after the battle had restarted, his body disappeared, and then he was standing, alive, in the middle of the Great Hall wand pointed at Voldemort.

Harry took a deep breath, "I died."

"But… how? Your here, how could you have died?" She was completely lost. People couldn't come back from the dead, magical or not.

"I know, I know. But if it's alright I would like to explain what happened some other time."

"Of course." She should have known he wouldn't want to talk about something like that so soon after the battle.

"Ginny, why didn't you listen when I said wait outside the Room of Requirements until we came back out?" He sounded distressed as he asked this.

Ginny turned to look at him. "Because I couldn't just sit there watching everyone fight. I had to do something too, I had to help."

He pulled her in even closer to him. "You could have died, you almost did. What if Bellatrix's curse hadn't missed you? Have you any idea how torn up your family would have been if you had also died? How torn up **I** would have been?"

"I know Harry," she whispered nuzzling into his chest, listening to his heart beat. "But I couldn't not do anything. Would you have been able to just sit and watch as everyone you know and care about risked their lives?"

He sat there, silent, for a few moments before answering, "No, I wouldn't have been able to, but it still doesn't change the fact that I almost lost you."

Ginny brushed a piece of black hair away from his eyes. "I am really sorry I scared you."

Harry smiled at her gently. Then, pulling her up to his face, he kissed her gently. She missed him so much. How had she ever been able to live nine months without him? Everything seemed to be at peace as he kissed her, the world was free of problems, and there was only happy bliss.

They pulled apart a moment latter.

"Just don't scare me like that again." Harry whispered.

She nodded her agreement, and they leaned back to lie on the grass, Ginny using Harry's chest as a pillow, and Harry with his arm wrapped around her waist.

They laid there in comfort and peace, forgetting of their sorrows, for the time being, and just resting in each other's presence.

**************

**Please review, I would love to her what you think, even if you didn't like it, please tell what I need to work on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was just beginning to set over the waters of the lake when Harry and Ginny got up and made their way back towards the castle. There were things that needed to be done before either one of them was able to go back to their dorms and sleep for a couple more hours. Ginny needed to be with her family, so that she could help prepare plans for Fred's funeral, and Harry wanted to help fix and clean the castle for a bit.

Inside the castle was quite; well, quieter than you would have thought with so many people running around. There were witches and wizards scattered everywhere throughout the entire castle. Most of the men were fixing the crumbled down walls and stair cases, while the women were mostly gathered in small groups whispering silently together, most of them looked grief stricken and were crying.

Harry followed Ginny as she looked for her family. It wasn't long before they found them sitting in close group at one of the tables in the Great Hall. Holding hands, Harry and Ginny made their way towards the other Weasleys, and Hermione, who was sitting beside Ron, her head resting on his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley was the first on to notice them approaching.

"Ginny, Harry!" She stood up and pulled them both into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Hello, Mum." Ginny said when they were finally released. "Sorry, I haven't been around to help. Harry and I were talking down by the lake."

"It's alright, sweetie." Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley look down at his and Ginny's hands, still laced together, and smile a little. "How are you doing, Harry?"

It took Harry a moment to come up with an answer for her. How was he? He was glad that he could be back with Ginny again; glad he never had to worry about Voldemort ever again, but he was also sorrowful. So many people had been lost in the past twenty-four hours; Remus, Tonks, Collin, and so many more he didn't even know about yet. All of these people had left families behind them. Teddy. Remus and Tonks's new born son was now an orphan. So, how did he feel?

"I'm okay, been better though." That was all he could say.

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. Harry looked around at everyone. Mrs. Weasley's eyes had dark bags under them and were red rimmed, Mr. Weasley had the look of someone who was trying to hold himself together, but was really falling apart at the seams. Ron and Hermione both shared the same look of confused grief, like they knew why the felt the sorrow they did, just couldn't believe it. Percy shared this look with them, but he was more of a wreck, Harry couldn't describe the torture that he saw in Percy's eyes right now. Then there was Charlie and Bill, both looked empty, almost like you could see a whole in them, a result of losing part of their lives. Harry then looked over at where Fred was sitting beside his father. Fred looked so different, there was no happened in his eyes. They were dull and held no joy, his face was drawn, eyes bloodshot.

Not able to look at such despair for so long, Harry looked away. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were now seated at the table as well, and Harry felt like he needed to leave the family to mourn for a while. He leaned down and whispered quietly into Ginny's ear that he was going to be helping out around the castle, she nodded silently, and Harry made his way out of the Great Hall.

Harry hadn't realized until he had exited the Great Hall that he was shaking slightly. He took a deep breath, trying to get himself back under control. This was beginning to become too much for him. So, many people he loved and cared for were hurt or lost. How could he have let this happen, how could he have allowed his friends to go and fight for him? He felt so selfish!

"Hey, Harry, are you alright?" A voice behind him made him jump slightly. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Turning around Harry came face to face with Neville. "Hey, Neville. No, it's alright. I was just thinking."

Neville just nodded, understanding.

"It's just so hard to believe that it's finally over. After all of these years of having Voldemort being some sort of pain that would never go away, it's finally over." Harry didn't really have any clue why he was saying this, it hadn't been what he was thinking about, but it still was true. Then, remembering what he had been thinking about earlier, he added. "If I only I had worked faster, this all could have ended sooner, and not so many people would've… been lost." He couldn't bring himself to say "died".

Neville was silent for a moment besides him. They both just stood there looking at all the damage that the battle had caused. It was definitely going to take some time to repair the damage that had been done. Beside him Harry heard Neville give a sad sigh, and then he began to laugh quietly, shaking his head back and forth. "I should have known you would've found a way to blame everything that has happened on yourself, but you shouldn't. " Neville looked Harry in the eye, a hard desire to make him understand burning in his eyes. "This is not your fault Harry. If it weren't for you, Voldemort would still be out there, plotting and killing. Because of you we are all able to walk outside of our homes without worrying about being attacked or our family and friends being killed. We're free Harry, because of you. Because of you we no longer have to live in fear."

Harry knew that Neville was telling him the truth; he just couldn't bring himself to believe it, not yet anyways. He just couldn't help but feel that he was the cause for the hurt that has been brought upon Weasley's, the family that he considered in many ways as his family. For many years now they had taken care of him; Ron had been his best friend since their first trip on the Hogwarts Express, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had treated him so kindly, letting him live with them, endangering themselves to help him. Then there was Ginny, the only girl he had ever truly been in love with. He knew that no matter how necessary it was, it still wasn't fair that he had kept her so blind through everything that had happened, but she had understood, and had still been willing to take him back.

Noticing that's Harry was too distracted by his own thoughts; Neville clapped his shoulder quickly and walked off to see what else he could do to help the restoration of the castle.

It was a few minutes after that before Harry was able to pull himself out of his thoughts. He began to walk around the castle aimlessly. He wanted to do something to help, but he didn't know what he wanted to do exactly. He felt like he owed so much to everyone, that he didn't know where to begin.

"Harry!" Turning around Harry saw Hermione and Ron running towards him down the corridor. He stopped walking to allow them to catch up to him. Once they reached him Harry noticed that they both could use a few extra hours of sleep, and maybe a shower.

"We've been looking for you everywhere," Hermione panted slightly.

"Where've you been, mate?" Ron added.

Harry shrugged. "Around," that was all he said.

The three of them began to walk down the corridor in silence for a few minutes before Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs. "You know, mate, you look like dung. Maybe you should go and get some sleep."

Laughing, Harry nudged Ron back. "Well, you know Ron. You don't exactly look like you just walked out of a beauty parlor, either. More like you just worked a double shift cleaning up after dragons, actually." They both continued laughing together, and Harry heard Hermione say something like, "They still act just like they did when we were eleven." under her breath.

**************

**Please review, I would love to her what you think, even if you didn't like it; please tell what I need to work on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The last two weeks had been the longest Ginny could remember ever having to live through. She had never thought that she would ever have to attend so many funerals in such a short time, and they were all for people she cared for deeply, people she would miss and couldn't imagine never seeing them again; Fred, Remus, Tonks, Collin, and a few others who she had known and felt the need to be at their funerals. When she wasn't at the funerals she was trying to distract herself from the fact that her brother was gone, not an easy task. Ginny found that the more she tried not to think about Fred, the harder it was, but the whole family was helping each other cope, although, George needed a little extra. Of course, this was to be expected, Fred was his twin, his best friend, and partner in crime. It must be extremely difficult for George to imagine his life without someone who was his other half. Without Fred, George didn't feel like he was completely there. George, of course, didn't tell Ginny this himself, but she had been spending a lot of time watching him, and after a few days it had become obvious to her that George was not a whole, and she was beginning to doubt that he ever would be again.

Ginny was trying as hard as she could to be strong, she didn't want people worrying over her as well, but every once in awhile she couldn't hold herself together, and her wall would be broken down, and whenever that happened Harry was always there for her. She was always glad that Harry was there to comfort her, and never turned him down, but she did feel bad having him comfort her, when she knew that Harry himself must be going through his own different kind of pain. Ginny hadn't talked to him yet about it, but she was sure that he blames himself for a lot of what happened during most of Voldemort's rise to power. She got slightly angry at the thought of Harry putting that kind of blame on himself, but she knew that it was definitely something he would do. How he is able to come up with such an awful conclusion was beyond Ginny. The whole of the Wizarding World thinks of Harry as a hero for destroying Voldemort, and Harry feels guilty because he thinks that he's to blame for the murders that are actually on Voldemort's hands.

"Ginny, are you alright?" She started at the sound of her mom's unexpected voice.

Ginny turned in her seat at the desk in her room to look at her mum. Mrs. Weasley looked completely drained; emotionally and physically. Her face was drawn, the lines on her face more pronounced, and her the hair that had fallen out of the bun she had pulled it back in to fell lank against her face, and when Ginny looked into her mothers brown eyes, the same brown eyes as her own, she saw that they were deep-set and sorrowful.

"I'm fine Mum," Ginny sighed, getting up from her desk and moving to sit on the bed. How many times had she been asked that in the past two weeks? "Just thinking."

Mrs. Weasley moved to sit beside her daughter on the bed, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "What were you thinking about, sweetie?"

Ginny was silent for a moment, not sure if she wanted to tell her mum about her worries, she already had so much stress on her shoulders, trying to comfort six of her children and work through her on grief. But then, Ginny also had the desire to talk to someone about her worries and frustrations. "I was thinking about Harry."

"What about Harry, Ginny?"

"I was thinking about how he still seems to blame himself for all of the casualties of the Final Battle."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, understanding, and squeezed her daughter's shoulder tighter, but didn't say anything.

"He always does this, blaming himself for things that aren't his fault." Ginny continued, a touch of anger being hinted at in her voice. "If something goes wrong he will always find a way to put the blame on himself. I just don't think he's being fair to himself.

"Here he is, just having defeated the darkest wizard to ever be on the earth, and he thinks it is his fault the people Voldemort and his followers killed are dead! I mean, can't he just believe that for once in his life that it's NOT his fault!"

Ginny stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"I know what you mean." Mrs. Weasley whispered gently to Ginny. "It's hard watching someone you love beat himself up for things that aren't their fault. But-"She trailed off for a moment, stroking Ginny's long red hair. "Maybe we just need to help him realize that this isn't his fault. Have you talked to him about this?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, not about this anyway."

"Maybe you should." Mrs. Weasley turned Ginny's head gently with a finger so that she was looking at her. "If he's going to listen to anyone, it's going to be you, Ginny."

"I'll talk to him Mum, thanks." Ginny said, giving her mum a big hug.

Mrs. Weasley got up off the bed and made her way to exit the room. "Your welcome sweetie. And if talking to him doesn't work right away, I don't want you to be hard on yourself. Harry will come around, eventually."

Once Mrs., Weasley had left, closing the door behind her, Ginny got up off her bed and went back to her desk so that she could look out of the window. It was just after twilight and the little sun that still reached the earth's surface created a warm golden glow. Ginny scanned the grounds bellow; she could see a lawn gnome in the garden, sneaking around hoping on of her family doesn't come to throw him over the fence. Off in the distance he could see Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand down in the orchards. That meant Harry was by himself somewhere in the house.

Taking a deep breath Ginny got up and went to leave her room to seek out Harry. She decided she would first check out his and Ron's room. Not finding Harry there she went down stairs where she found him sitting in the living room by the fire in the love seat reading a really thick book. Quietly she walked over to him.

"Hi Harry," she said taking a seat beside him.

"How are you, Ginny?" Harry asked, closing the book and placing it on his lap.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied with a light sigh as she leaned against Harry and he put his arm around her shoulder. "What are you reading?" She tried to get a look at the cover of the book on his lap.  
Harry laughed, but it wasn't the same laugh she remembered from before the final battle, and it didn't reach his eyes. He pushed the book closer towards her so that she could see it. "Rita Skeater's latest _Harry Potter: Hero or Hooligan?, _an owl delivered it to me this morning. I don't know who sent it but I have a feeling it might have been Ron or Hermione, but I haven't asked. Either way, there is only about a quarter of truth to it but it's given me a few laughs, so I am glad whoever sent it sent it."

Ginny was flipping through the 724 pages of the book. It was full of lies and truths stretched to a near breaking point. "She got this written and published in two weeks?"

Harry just shrugged. "It's Rita Skeater, what else could you expect?"

"True."

There was a moment of silence where they just sat comfortably. "I am going to guess there was a reason you came down here."

Ginny shifted in Harry's arms so that she could look him in the face. "What, I'm not allowed to just want to enjoy you company?"

Harry kissed her on the forehead. "Of course you are, I wouldn't care in the slightest if you _never_ left my company. Was I wrong to assume you came down for more of a reason, though?"

Ginny bowed her head, to hide her light blush, with a small grin. She looked back up to answer. "No, you were right I came down here because I wanted to talk to you about something." Harry nodded for her to go on. So, taking a deep breath, Ginny continued. "Harry, I am worried about you." She paused and looked into his face. He seemed confused and slightly shocked at what she had said.

"Why are you worried about me, Ginny?"

"Harry, why do you insist on beating yourself up for things that aren't your fault?"

"Ginny, I'm n-" Harry began to say, but Ginny interrupted him. "Don't, Harry. Don't you dare tell me that your not blaming yourself for the lives that were lost during the Final Battle! You don't think I can't tell. I know you, Harry, and it hurts me to see you put your self through so much unnecessary pain."

"It's not unnecessary, Ginny. I deserve this! All of this is my fault!" Abruptly Harry stood up and began to pace in front of her.

Ginny stared at him wondering how he could possibly believe such a thing. "It's not." Her voice was just a whisper that could barely be heard.

"But it is." Harry groaned, running his hands through his already messy hair.

Ginny was now getting angry. _He was so stubborn! _Standing up, she brought her self face to face with him. "Why, Harry, why is it that when something bad happens to you or people around you, it's always your fault!"

Despite Ginny yelling at him Harry replied calmly. "Because it always is my fault, Ginny. Cedric Diggory wouldn't have been killed had I not made his take the Cup in the maze, Sirius wouldn't have been killed if I had done as Dumbledore told me, and blocked Voldemort out of my mind, and everyone lost in the Final Battle wouldn't have had to been lost if I had not taken so long in figuring out where the horcrux's were, I could have gone and confronted Voldemort on my own without risking the lives of others." Harry stopped as suddenly as he had started. Ginny was silent for a moment, trying to make sense of all that he had just told her. She had head and guessed at these reasons before, but she had never heard him voice them all at once.

"Harry," Ginny whispered quietly looking up at his face. His eyes showed a deep sorrow and guilt of which she hoped she would never have to see in those bright green eyes ever again. "None of that is your fault, it was all Voldemort, all of it." She could see that Harry was about to interrupt her. "No ,Harry, let me speak. Voldemort is the one who killed Cedric, Voldemort is the one who planted that image of Sirius in your head, Kreacher is the one who tricked you, all of us, into believing your vision was true, and Bellatrix was the one who killed Sirius. If you had been able to get in and out of Hogwarts with the diadem and not getting caught, you never would have found out that you had to let Voldemort kill you so that he could destroy his own horcrux." Ginny felt good about her explanation, she felt that she had made some good points, and judging by the silence that followed by Harry, he couldn't see to find anything to argue against.

Harry sat back down on the couch resting his head in his hands. Sighing sadly, Ginny sat down beside Harry. Gently she pushed Harry's hands down away from his face, forcing his to look at her. "Why is this so hard for you to believe Harry?"

**************

**Please review, I would love to her what you think, even if you didn't like it; please tell what I need to work on.**


End file.
